The Romance Series: Book 4
by Icefox19
Summary: Sequel to the Romance Series: Book 3
1. Chapter 1

Hollytail watched her two kits, the gray and black tom, Coalkit, and the soft ginger she-kit, Blazingkit.

'Won't it be great when all our kits are apprentices and we can stretch our legs more often?" Cinderash asked.

Everyone, Hazelfeather, Hollytail, Honeydew and Poppyseed nodded. ((Poppyseed is with Birchfall. I didn't want to put her in book 3. Sorry.))

"Mommy?" Blazingkit said to Hollytail.

"Yes?" Hollytail replied.

"Why is Cinderash doing that?" Blazingkit asked.

Hollytail looked up and saw that Cinderash was curled up her face pinched in pain.

"Stay here with Hazelfeather, okay Blazingkit, Coalkit."

"Yes, Mother." They replied and scampered to Hazelfeather.

Hollytail walked out of the nursery and tore across camp. She ran into the medicine cat den.

"Leafpool?" She called. Within a few seconds Leafpool appeared.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Cinderash is having birth." Hollytail didn't wait for a reply. She turned and ran back to the nursery.

She took her kits and walked out of the nursery. She took them to Firestar's den and explained that she was taking them out if camp so that they wouldn't see Cinderash gave birth.

She took them to the stream and saw her best friend Gorsetail was there with Sedgekit, Swallowkit and Thistlekit.

"Hey Gorsetail!" Hollytail called to her. She walked her kits to them.

"Oh, hey Hollytail. Why are you out of camp with them?" Gorsetail asked.

"Cinderash, birth." Were the only words that needed to be said.

"What about you?"

"Whitetail, birth."

"Oh." Hollytail snapped back to attention when Blazingkit walked up to her and whined, "Thistlekit bit my paw and now it's bleeding."

Hollytail sighed. She took Blazingkit's paw in her own. Hollytail licked Blazingkit's paw roughly until the bleeding had stopped. She looked up to see Gorsetail gently scolding Thistlekit.

"Don't worry about it. Blazingkit tends to react sometimes."

"Don't be silly. He should learn not to bite. I was watching Heatherpaw and him play fight the other day and she went to Barkface with a bitten ear."


	2. Chapter 2

Cinderash's face pinched in pain. Hollytail left with her kits, and everyone else is making room for Leafpool.

"Come on, Cinderash, three kits are coming." Leafpool encouraged her.

Cinderash pushed and then saw a tiny, kit beside her. She moved her hind leg and pushed it towards her. Licking it, she pushed again. Putting the first kit to her belly, she too the second kit, then the third.

"Jaguarkit, Cheetahkit, and Pantherkit." Cinderash told Berrybush.

"Those are good names."

Alliances:

ThunderClan

Leader

-Firestar- Ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

Deputy-

Brambleclaw-

Medicine cat-Leafpool-Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Jayfeather-Gray tabby tom

Warriors-

Squirrelflight-Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Dustpelt-Dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Ashfur-pale gray tom with blue eyes

Spiderleg-long limbed black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes

Brook Where Small Fish Swim ((Brook))-brown tabby she-cat formerly of Tribe of

Rushing Water

Stormfur-dark gray tom with amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Berrybush-cream colored tom

Mousewhisker-gray and white tom

Lionclaw-golden tabby tom

Queens-

Hazelfeather-small gray and white she-cat

Cinderash-gray tabby she-cat mother of Berrybush's kit Pantherkit,((female)) Cheetahkit, ((female)) and

Jaguarkit ((Female))

Honeydew-light brown tabby she-cat

Poppyseed- tortoiseshell she-cat

Hollytail-black she-cat mother of Mousewhisker's kit Coalkit ((Male)) and Blazingkit ((Female))

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat former kittypet

Elders-

Longtail-ale tabby tom with dark black stripes retired due to failing sight

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat


	3. Chapter 3

Hollytail walked back into camp. Coalkit and Blazingkit scampering behind her. Her brother Lionclaw ran up to her.

"Guess what?" He old her.

"What?" She asked him back.

"We have another queen." Hollytail was horrified. They already had five queens.

"You're not serious are you?" She asked him.

"No" was his simple answer.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Whitewing."

"Father?" She questioned.

"Birchfall."

"Any other relationships?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Brook and Stormfur, Sorreltail might go back, and then there's Squirrelflight and Brightheart."

"I hope I'm out by then."

"Oh you will be. The kits are apprentices today."

"I forgot about that."

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me under the HighRock for a clan meeting." Firestar's voice rang around the camp.

Hollytail quickly groomed her kits fur. Then, they walked to the HighRock.

"Coalkit do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the clan even at the cost of you life?"

"I do."

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your apprentice name. From this day forward until your warrior name you will be know as Coalpaw. Your mentor will be Birchfall."

"Blazingkit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your apprentice name. From this day forward until you get your warrior name you will be known as Blazingpaw. Your mentor I will announce next. Then, we have warrior ceremonies today."

Blazingpaw and Hollytail exchanged a confused glance. Then, Hollytail shared a look with Lionclaw and she understood.

"Icepaw, Foxpaw, please step forward. Do you, Icepaw and Foxpaw, promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of you life?"

"I do."

"I do."

"Then, by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Icepaw from this moment on you will be known as Icefox. Foxpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Foxpelt."

"Blazingpaw! Coalpaw! Icefox! Foxpelt!"

"Now, Blazingpaw, your new mentor will be Lionclaw."

The warriors and apprentices came to congratulate them.

"My kits are growing up." Hollytail murmured to herself.

"You're right. And more kit will row up in our family." Mousewhisker murmured in her ear before he pulled her away from the group.

**Nothing really happened in that chapter but something will happen in the next chapter and only I know what! Mu ha ha ha ha!!**


	4. Alliances

A few moons later the queens had all had their kits and their apprentice ceremony was today. ((**Just to let everyone know the rest of the queens have had three kits. Hazelfeather:Waterkit, Streamkit, Rainkit. Honeydew: Firekit, Smokekit, Featherkit. Poppyseed: Stonekit, Graykit, Thornkit. Millie: Silverkit, Violetkit, Thunderkit. I didn't want to take too much time. Sorry**. **By the way, This will be the alliance page.**))

Alliance

Leader:Firestar-- Handsome ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Mate: Sandstorm

apprentice:Waterpaw

Deputy:Brambleclaw

Mate:Squirrelflight

apprentice:Streampaw

Med. Cat:Leafpool--light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Mate: Crowfeather, (used to be)

Apprentice: Jaypaw, (and son)

Warriors:

Squirrelflight:--Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

apprentice:Firepaw

Dustpelt--dark brown tabby tom

apprentice:Rainpaw

Sandstorm--pale ginger she-cat

apprentice:Smokepaw

Cloudtail--long-haired white tom

apprentice:Stonepaw

Brackenfur--golden brown tabby tom

apprentice:Graypaw

Sorreltail--tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

apprentice:Thornpaw

Brightheart--white she-cat with ginger patches

Ashfur--pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, with dark blue eyes

apprentice:Violetpaw

Spiderleg--long-limbed black tom with brown under belly and amber eyes

apprentice:Thunderpaw

Whitewing--White she-cat with green eyes

apprentice:Featherpaw

Birchfall--light brown tabby tom

apprentice:Foxpaw

Graystripe--long-haired gray tom

apprentice:Silverpaw

Berrynose--cream colored tom

apprentice:Icepaw

Hazelfeather--small gray and white she-cat

Mousewhisker--gray and white tom

apprentice:

Cinderash--gray tabby she-cat

Honeydew--light brown tabby she-at

Poppyseed--light brown tabby she-cat

Raventalon--light black tom formerly of ThunderClan as Ravenpaw

Ferncloud--pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Daisy--cream long-furred cat from horseplace

Millie--striped gray tabby she-cat formerly a kittypet

Smoky--formerly a horseplace cat

apprentice:Toadpaw

Lionclaw--golden tabby tom

apprentice:Rosepaw

Hollytail--black she-cat

Apprentices:

Rosepaw--dark cream she-cat

Toadpaw--black and white tom

Icepaw--white she-cat

Foxpaw--reddish tabby tom

Waterpaw-- blueish-grayish she-cat with aqua blue eyes

Streampaw-- blueish she-cat

Rainpaw--gray tom with green eyes

Firepaw--red tom with ginger paw

Smokepaw--gray-black tom with dark brown eyes

Featherpaw--light and fluffy silver-ish she-cat

Stonepaw--gray tom

Graypaw--solid gray tom with patches of black

Thornpaw--long-haired black tom with red eyes

Silverpaw--silver she-cat with amazing blue eyes

Violetpaw--a fluffy cream colored she-cat

Thunderpaw--a blackish-bluish tom

Elders:

Longtail--pale tabby tom with black stripes, retired early due to failing site

Mousefur--small dusky brown she-cat


	5. Chapter 5

Featherpaw woke up the day after her apprentice ceremony and went to find Whitewing.

Before trying to wake up Whitewing, Featherpaw decided to get something for Whitewing to eat so she wouldn't take forever.

Grabbing a rabbit off the top of the fresh-kill pile, she took the kill to the warriors den and woke up Whitewing. She was the last warrior in the den.

"Wha-What?" Whitewing asked tiredly and blinked her eyes a couple times.

"Here, eat up, I want to train so hurry. It's nearly sunhigh." Featherpaw growled softly.

Whitewing sat up quickly. "It's nearly sunhigh?!" She sputtered in disbelief.

"Yes, I didn't wake you because I woke up just a little while before now. Hurry, so we can go to the training hollow and get working."

After Whitewing started eating, Featherpaw walked back to the fresh-kill pile to get something to eat. She grabbed a mouse and laid down beside the apprentice den. She bit into the mouse, all the flavors seeping into her mouth and down her throat.

"You ready?" Whitewing asked as she walked over.

"Yeah!" Featherpaw swallowed and quickly finished off her mouse.

"Let's go." Featherpaw said as she jumped up.

"Okay. Follow me." Whitewing purred at the enthusiasm in her apprentices voice.

They walked out of the thorn tunnel and into the forest.

"This is the Sky Oak. It's the tallest tree in the forest."

"Wow." Featherpaw breathed. She looked up and it looked like the tree touched the clouds.

Suddenly, a shriek sounded in the distance.

"Come on!" Whitewing hissed. She took off, sure that her apprentice would keep up.

Up ahead, there were five cats in a clearing.

"Leave her alone!" A tom shrieked.

"Help me!" The she-cat wailed.

"I'm coming!" Featherpaw said and launched into battle. She went after the three that were fighting the tom. She raked her claws down a ginger tom's side.

A silver she-cat came up to Featherpaw.

"Look out!" Whitewing was ready to yowl to Featherpaw, but she didn't need it. Looking out of the corner of her eyes, she jumped into the air and twisted enough that she landed behind her.

She grabbed her from behind and yanked, pulling silver hair out.

"What are you doing here. rogue?!" Featherpaw hissed.

"What are YOU doing here?" The silver rogue asked.

" I live here unlike some cats."

"I know." The silver she-cat said and she stopped.

"I've wanted to join a clan and this was the closest I could get."

**What'll happen? Read and find out.**


	6. Chapter 6

NEXT CHAPTER UP IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS!


	7. Chapter 7

Squirrelflight's POV

"I can't believe it!" Squirrelflight said, excitedly.

"Remind me again what happened?" Brambleclaw asked.

"Dope!" Squirrelflight said and shovd him with her head. "I'm pregnant!" She screeched in happiness.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! If you want the kits to grow up with a father you might want to stop screeching like that."

Suddenly, there was another screech outside camp.

"What is with the screeching today?!!" Brambleclaw covered his ears with his paws.

Crowfeather was shoved roughly into camp by Cloudtail and Berrynose.

"Crowfeather?!" Squirrelflight asked as she bounded to him. Brambleclaw took off into the med. cat den and grabbed Leafpool by the scruff. She struggled against him as he dropped her roughly at Crowfeather's feet.

"What are you doing here?" Leafpool seethed even though she knew her eyes told him everything. She was still in love with him.

"I came because, well, Breezepad waiting for me outside camp. Don't hurt him!" Crowfeather bounded forward to help his son but was stopped by Brambleclaw.

"Nightcloud's dead. She got hit by a monster. We need to stay somewhere but there. Everyone's after my because one of the other toms said they saw me push her."

"Why didn't you just leave the clans? Wait, I need you to meet someone. Lionclaw! Hollytail! Jayfeather!" Leafpool looked sheepish that she named Jayfeather after Crowfeather.

Lionclaw, Hollytail and Jayfeather, guided by them, came to her. Their eyes held nothing but pain and hurt.

"Crowfeather, I know we weren't out of the clans long, but, meet your kits." She said. He looked up and nearly burst out laughing.

Squirrelflight hissed and hit him on the muzzle.

"What is your problem!? Don't you see, Brambleclaw, cover you ears. DON'T YOU SEE THE RESEMBLANCE BETWEEN YOU AND HOLLYTAIL AND YOU AND JAYFEATHER?! THE ONLY REASON LIONCLAW DOESN'T LOOK LIKE YOUR KITS IS BECAUSE HE GOT FIRESTAR'S FLAMING PELT AND MINE!!!!" Squirrelflight screeched and then nudged Brambleclaw.

"I see it, but they can't be mine! We didn't mate!" He said.

"Take that stupid comment back! You are the father to these kits. They nearly died because Ashfur tried to get them into flames. Squirrelflight told him that they weren't his and we lost a good warrior to a murderer!" Leafpool said and her eyes watered.

"She means what she says." For the first time, Lionclaw spoke up.

"Yeah, she does..." Said .......


	8. Chapter 8

Ashfur!?

"Ashfur!" Squirrelflight screeched. I watched her nuzzle him and then wrap her tail around Brambleclaw and pull him close.

"You know very well that they are, you just don't want to admit it in front of you other, _unwanted, _son." Leafpool said, She turned and sulked away.

"You know that's not true!" Crowfeather called after her and turned to his son.

"I..." Crowfeather started, but Breezepad's glare stopped him.

"Don't. There's no point. When we were in the mountains, you knew somehow that they were your kits because you commented Hollytail's, Hollypaw then, her sparrow that she caught and you couldn't say anything about my rabbit." Breezepad hissed.

He walked walked to Leafpool and stared into her eyes.

"I'm ready to be your son. My mother died, and I'd be happy with anyone." He smiled at his father. (I know cats can't smile, but it makes it more realistic.) "Especially one my father loves. Oh, that reminds me, do me a favor and help my sister." Breezepad laughed sadly. He lifted up a kit and gave her to Leafpool.

"What?" Leafpool asked and stared at the tiny kit in front of her. The kit squirmed to Squirrelflight and pawed at her.

"She wants your milk." Crowfeather laughed.

"I don't have much." Squirrelflight said and stared at Brambleclaw. He gave the tiniest of a nod and she laid on her side. The kit tripped, and Squirrelflight used her tail to pull her closer.

"Thank you." Crowfeather said. He smiled at Squirrelflight and turned to Leafpool.

"So..." He trailed off.

"Firestar, please." Leafpool sighed and turned. Her, their, kits followed her and she leaned against Lionclaw.

_Why didn't I believe her? Lionclaw's got the same muscular body, Hollytail the pelt and Jayfeather, the eyes and pelt._

Crowfeather thought.

Lionclaw turned around after Hollytail took over and walked to Crowfeather.

"I thought you'd be better when you found out. Yet all you managed to do was make my mother _worse! _All she's done is mope around since you left! Oh, and if you care, your grandkits are over that way." He spit out and pointed to where Hollytail was disappearing in the nursery.

"Thank you." Crowfeather dipped his head to his son.

"Don't do that to me or any of us. We've done fine without you, we can do it again."

"Lionclaw!" Squirrelflight called from across the clearing. "Is that any way to talk to your father?!" Squirrelflight looked at him in the eye.

He hung his head in shame, but his voice didn't waver.

"No! But, he rejected us, why should we want him?" Lionclaw asked and for the first time, Crowfeather realized there was hurt and rejection in his eyes. "He could have at least asked. You, though, you lied to us, and now, that makes two of you!" Lionclaw spat and Squirrelflight flinched.

Crowfeather lifted up his paw and swatted Lionclaw across the muzzle.

"Hey!" Lionclaw growled and rubbed his nose.

"Well, don't talk to your elders that way! You know better and you also know that she did that for your own good. StarClan punished your mother by taking Cinderpelt, she doesn't need you to go out of the world too! Screeching at her sister like that! If I were her, I'd be over her and clawing you right now."

Lionclaw mumbled something.

"What?!"

"I SAID THAT YOU ALREADY DID THAT! Did you seriously expect us to thank him for our life?" Lionclaw turned to Leafpool. Her head hung, her shoulders were drooping.

"No, but the most you can do is say thank you to her! She decided to give you to her sister instead of throwing you to the foxes!" Crowfeather told him.

"Yeah, well thank you." He turned to Crowfeather. "I'll never forgive you!" Lionclaw told him. Hollytail walked to Lionclaw and put her tail on his shoulder. He gave one last, sad look at his mother and turned away.

He followed Birchfall out into the forest to go hunting.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this took so long! I've had a rough school year.

Lionclaw padded to his mother's den.

"You okay?" He asked. She looked at him her eyes glazed over. She gave the tiniest of a nod.

"I was hoping you could talk to him." She looked at him angrily.

"Do you think I'm ready to talk to that piece of crowfood!?" She spat. Suddenly, she looked tired.

"Please," Lionclaw whimpered. "Al I'm asking for is a father. A real one." He said as Brambleclaw started to protest.

"But you have a real one." Crowfeather said as he walked into the den.

"Who asked you?" Lionclaw spat. He turned back to Leafpool. "Please?" He whimpered one last time and walked out of the den. Hollytail walked up to him.

"You know you could give him a chance." She said sympathetically.

"I know, but he left our mother like this." He said and imitated Leafpool. Hollytail had to snort to keep from laughing.

"Mom wouldn't even hunt let alone eat for moons. We had to feed her. You had to run back and forth from your kits to Leafpool for however many herbs she needed. The only time she left was when she had to make dirt and every half moon." Lionclaw hung his head.

"I have to tell you something and maybe we should go get Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Firestar and Leafpool." He admitted sheepishly.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Hollytail burst out laughing as her kit, Blazingkit, ran up behind them.

"No, I'm not." Lionclaw said as he glared at Hollytail.

"Alright." Blazingkit slid away.

"Firestar! Squirrelflight! Brambleclaw! Leafpool!" Hollytail called and they met in Firestar's den.

"I have something to tell you." He said.

"You're not pregnant are you?!" They burst out laughing and he glared at them before saying, "I've been seeing..."


	10. Chapter 10

…Tigerstar." Lionclaw said and hung his head. Brambleclaw screeched in fury and Squirrelflight had to hold him back from jumping at Lionclaw.

"Why?" Squirrelflight asked.

"I thought he could make me a better warrior. He was so powerful and so real. He got what he wanted when he wanted it." Lionclaw said and Squirrelflight stared at him.

"You've never heard the actual story… have you?" She asked carefully. He shook his head.

"I've only heard bits of it. You know, he was ambitious, got what he wanted and didn't have to lift a claw to do so." Lionclaw said, truthfully.

"Lionclaw, there was more to Tigerstar than just his strength. He killed my _mother _to get where he did. He left the forest and went to these places that were full of rats. He gathered this clan called BloodClan. They wanted power too. Tigerstar promised them part of the forest and was just going to chase them away as soon as he got the forest." Cloudtail said as he was summoned by Firestar.

"He died at the paws of Scourge. I hated my father but I didn't want to see him die like that. None of us did. Then, the only reason we're still alive is because of this leader." Brambleclaw said.

"I would never have been born, Leafpool would never have been born, all of the clans would be dead." Squirrelflight said putting her tail on his shoulder. Suddenly, there was a wail coming from the clearing in the middle of camp. It came from Hollytail.

"What's wrong?" Lionclaw asked furiously as he came running from Firestar's den. He glared at Crowfeather who was beside Hollytail.

"My kit!" She wailed and stared at the coal colored kit in front of her. Lionclaw bounded to her and stood beside her.

"What happened?" Lionclaw asked, all the while glaring at Crowfeather.

"I was watching them play fight, you know and then, I walked away. I came back and Crowfeather was crouched over Coalpaw's body." Hollytail wailed again when she realized what Lionclaw was thinking.

"What happened?" Lionclaw growled menacingly at Crowfeather. Crowfeather looked at Leafpool.

"Nice kit you got there." He said and laughed. Lionclaw growled.

"You know what I mean, foxdung." Lionclaw growled.

"Okay, so I was walking through the forest and saw Birchfall and Coalpaw. They were working on climbing trees. Coalpaw was about halfway up an oak when an owl attacked. I followed the owl up and managed to kill it but not before Coalpaw fell from the tree. I ran him here as fast as I could, but… I guess it wasn't fast enough." Crowfeather said and cowered in fear.

"Nice going! You kill your grandson!" Lionclaw said and turned to Birchfall. "Where were you when all this was going on?!" Lionclaw was furiously pacing back and forth.

"On the ground watching." Birchfall admitted sheepishly.

"How could you?! You couldn't have saved my son?!" Mousewhisker was furious now.

"Actually, I did." Birchfall said. He pointed over to where Coalpaw was by the apprentices' den.

"Then who's this?....." Hollytail trailed off when Firestar let out a sad wail.

"It's Raventalon!" Coalpaw called. He walked up and flipped Raventalon over.

"But if you're here and he's there then who's the one that got attacked by the owl…" Leafpool trailed off like Hollytail did. (Like mother, like daughter. LOL! =) Poor Raventalon!)


	11. Chapter 11

Ok guys. I've realized just how incredibly stupid my "Romance Series" books are. Granted I was only about 12 when I wrote them, they're still really stupid. Having said that, I think I might go back and redo them. Put together a story line, have an actual summary, make up some new characters and work out all the books and kinks before updating. This may take a while since there are 4 or 5 books with 10 or so chapters each, but I think I can do it. I'm on Thanksgiving break right now but am grounded, so it will be awhile till I update. Having said that, I will write them out and type them up later. I'm soo sorry for not updating for awhile. To be honest, I completely forgot I had this account until my cousin asked me why I hadn't updated in forever. I'll do my best to put chapters up and I'll work as quickly as possible. Thanks for being patient and still reading this. It means a lot :)

~Icefox19 ( kingofswagsgirl)


End file.
